Fall of the Sith Order: The Throne of Ages
by JediMystic2.1
Summary: After the Invasion of Naboo, Palpatine was elected Chancellor out of a sympathy vote. However someone knows his true nature and intentions decides to act to save the galaxy. With war looming elsewhere in another galaxy, will the Jedi make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Fall of the Sith

Chapter 1

Massive Changes:

The Jedi Temple was quiet on a seemingly dreary, rainy morning. The many Jedi who were out of bed decided to stay indoors to keep dry. Master Obi Wan Kenobi was awake and meditating in the apartment quarters he shared with his padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was still asleep after a long night listening to emotech music all night. But this morning is not like any other, today was the padawan's 18th birthday and a welcome gift from the Force is about to be bestowed.

" _How much for this woman Watto? I need someone to help with my moisture vaporator repairs."_ Klieg Lars said to the Toydarian. _" My friend, you and I have had fine professional relationship. My price to you is 900 Wupiupis and there's something you should know. Her son has been freed about nine years ago. My advice is to consult the Hutts about buying her freedom." _The Toydarian said flying in close to the moisture farmer.

Anakin awoke from his Force dream knowing that it was a special day. His master Obi Wan Kenobi was curious to find his padawan smiling to himself at the breakfast table. _" Happy Birthday, my padawan. Today you're eighteen and there will be a lot of changes to your training. I'm going to ask Healer Nguyen Con Rong to speak with you on certain matters." _He said trying to keep from blushing.

The Jedi master was feeling a little uneasy about something, but Anakin didn't pick up on it. All he knew was he had his first new class this year. The Padawan had questions for Humanoid Gender Studies class which was a requirement in Jedi Training for reasons yet unknown to him.

From what he knew of Healer Nguyen who was from the Outer Rim planet of Andasala. And the fact he and his master grew up together in the Jedi Temple. On a hunch he was thinking of heading to the Library to find information on Andalasa. Knowing that will have to wait until after his class with Healer Nguyen.

When he arrived at the Lecture Hall the padawan was surprised at the turnout. It was a vast array of various sentient beings from all over the galaxy. Anakin was lucky he arrived early to get a good seat down in front. As the bell rang many of the padawans began to settle down and were waiting for the arrival of their new teacher. A human male walked in with jet black hair, fair skin and almond eyes. The only thing peculiar was the hairstyle, which seemed to lavish for the Jedi Order. Each of the different braids created a facsimile of an ornate headdress of the healer's native planet.

" _Please forgive me for the slight delay. I was doing my volunteer service in the Maternity Ward at the Coruscant Medical Center." _Nguyen said putting his data pad on the table in front of him. _" For all of you that showed up today, I bid you welcome. These next six weeks you will learn all about Gender and Sexuality. Be mindful don't be fooled by outward appearances, looks can be sometimes deceiving." _He said scanning the lecture hall.

Twenty minutes into the class, Anakin was amazed that there were two classifications of male sentient beings. The first type was called masculine the second type uterine in which child bearing is possible with little or no female population. _" Are there any questions before we continue?" _Healer Nguyen asked.

" _You were talking about how Uterine Males are capable of child bearing. Would they develop a menstrual cycle at the start of puberty?" _Anakin asked. _" Good question, Padawan Skywalker. The answer to your question is yes; Uterine Males develop a menstrual cycle and the ability to ejaculate a year after puberty." _Healer Nguyen replied.

As the class progressed there were many more students with questions. By the time Healer Nguyen did his lecture on early retro viral pandemics of the galaxy, many of the students were surprised that these viruses were considered punishment for decadent behavior. Also the fact it took over eight centuries to cure and many lessons were learned since then. The bell rang again after two hours in which the padawan learners began slowly to leave.

Anakin saw his chance to go to the Library and seek help from Madame Nu. Many of the knights and masters in the temple noticed Skywalker's happy mood. The library was nearly empty except for younglings at the desks learning. He sat down at an empty desk at a computer, he typed in the Andalasa System and was surprised that in the early days of the Republic the Sith Empire invaded and occupied the planet.

Ten years after the invasion signs of rebellion were apparent with the murder of Sith leaders and collaborators. It was unknown how the murders were carried out, but it was rumored that Higai warriors had used tactics that Jedi saw as less than honorable. Although the Andalasans have traded with the Hutts in regards to the spice trade. A few of the inhabitants secretly fled to Nar Shaddaa.

The article stated that Andalasans were expert warriors, mystics and healers. Also that many secrets were handed down through manuals and oral tradition from parent to child. After reading about Andasala he was intrigued on how Healer Nguyen knew so much. Then he experience a sudden chill in his seat knowing it was a sign from the Force.

Back in the Medical Wing, Healer Nguyen was looking at some books from his home world when a young man walked into his office. _" Kiba? Thank the Force that you're here. I can't stand Chancellor Palpatine. There's something about him that isn't right." _He said after embracing his friend. _" What troubles you, my Prince?" _Kiba said bowing to Healer Nguyen.

" _I saw a fortune that has left me worried. This was at a party in the Galactic Hotel where I was reading fortunes. I read the fortune of the Chancellor and found something most disturbing. I think he is a Sith Lord. He needs to be dealt with quickly before war starts elsewhere." _

Healer Nguyen whispered, _" Does your grandmother know about this?" _Kiba asked. _" She does, because I confided in her on her last state visit to Coruscant and I have a plan to deal with this little problem. Are you willing to help me?" _He asked, in which Kiba nodded yes. Back at Obi Wan Kenobi's apartment things were quiet. Master Kenobi was meditating while Anakin was reading about the War that happened early in Galactic history. _" Master? How do you know Healer Nguyen exactly?" _Skywalker asked. Kenobi paused before sitting down with his padawan.

" _I knew Nguyen Con Rong ever since we were younglings. By the time we were teenagers he began sharing about his family. His grandmother Nguyen Phoenix Hoa is the Empress of the Dai Viet Kingdom. When she was a young woman she was a Jedi Knight, but her father the Emperor died when she was 22 and she left the order soon after. She kept close ties with the Jedi Council after she was crowned Empress. Nguyen Con Rong is her second grandson and Crown Prince of Andalasa." _He said when he discovered what Anakin was reading.

"_Why are reading about the Sith Wars?" _He asked. _" Master, I felt a small disturbance in the Force. This was when I was reading about what happened to Andasala System a thousand years ago." _Anakin said pointing to the excerpt on Andalasa. _" It wouldn't be the first time Nguyen finds a problem before the rest of us. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic, I've known him to try to deal with problems by himself."_ He said looking out the window.

Three days later at the Galactic Senate, Chancellor Palpatine was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of tea. Senator Amidala was with him going over legislative business when a call came in. _" Sir, there is a Jedi Healer to see you." _the senate guard said. _" Ask to see if it is Healer Nguyen." _Palpatine said, before sipping his tea. _" Sir, Healer Nguyen is here to see you." _The Guard said in earnest. _" Splendid, please send him in." _Palpatine said with excitement

" _Chancellor, why is Healer Nguyen so special? I thought Jedi Healers were experts in medicine." _Senator Amidala asked. _" My dear, this healer has a talent for telling fortunes. He offered his services of fortune telling at a party at the Galactic Hotel. The only thing that I have found that was strange was you blushed when your fortune was told, Senator." _He said waiting for an answer. _" He told me I would help Anakin Skywalker and the rest I really don't want to discuss." _She said coolly.

Just then the doors slid open with Healer Nguyen bearing a gift. _" Ah, Healer Nguyen. You remember Senator Amidala from Naboo?" _He said shaking the healer's hand. _" Yes, I remember from that party at the Galactic Hotel. You seemed worried Chancellor, I sense that you are concerned about someone." _He said after shaking hands with the Chancellor. _" Yes, my aide Sly Moore has been missing for three days. When the police checked her apartment, there were signs of a struggle." _He said in a quiet tone.

" _That's not good. It's clear that she knew something that might have gotten her killed. Not to concern you Chancellor, but as an observation. My guess is that she fell foul of someone back on Umbara." _He said placing the gift basket on the desk. _" You're probably right, loyalties are always shifting on Umbara. Umbarans were always distrustful of outsiders. I don't know if that distrust is against themselves as well." _He said pausing to look out the window.

"_On a lighter note my grandmother has commissioned a performance of an ancient opera here on Coruscant. She's a member of the Galactic Cultural Committee. This will be the thousand year anniversary of the first performance of this Opera. However, rumors of a curse still persist to this day on Andalasa." _He said with uneasiness in his voice. _" Excuse me, but why would an opera be cursed?" _Amidala asked._" The story goes like this, during the occupation of the Sith Empire as a sign of goodwill, the Emperor of Andalasa commissioned a performance of an opera. Legend says that during the performance a Sith Lord died in his seat. It was never performed again until now." _Nguyen said. "_Surely it was just an old story from the early days of the Republic." _The Chancellor said with a calm voice.

" _Yes Chancellor, it is an old story told to scare children into behaving. Tonight we celebrate one thousand years of culture. After the opera there will be a reception at the Galactic Ministry of Culture. I know I'm going to dress up for the occasion." _He said smiling. _" Isn't that wine from Alderaan?" _Palpatine asked. _" Of course it is Chancellor, I thought tonight we will toast the performance of the Opera before it starts. I'm sure to see both of you there tonight, the entire Galactic Senate is going to be there. Along with the wealthiest citizens of the capital as well. I can't wait until tonight I'll see you both later." _He said smiling ear to ear.

The rest of the evening was uneventful at the Jedi Temple when Healer Nguyen returned. He returned to his apartment to prepare for the opera. Drawing a bath he began to place flower petals and oils into the water. Still in a silk robe he heard the bell and wondered who would disturb him at such a time. The doors slid open and in the doorway was Obi Wan Kenobi. _" Why are you here, Obi Wan? I don't have time to chat, I'm getting ready for the Galactic Opera." _He said in a state of surprise. _" You've been acting strangely ever since you came back from the Galactic Hotel. Promise me you won't do anything foolish or drastic." _He said in a firm tone.

"_After all this time you still want to protect me. Obi Wan, why would you think I would do something drastic in the first place? We're not younglings anymore and I helped you when you had those agonizing menstrual cramps. You never told anyone you're a uterine male, not even Qui Gon." _he said offended at the thought of doing the unthinkable. _" Why did you bring that up? My master would have never understood what I was going through before leaving for Naboo." _Kenobi said almost snapping.

" _You're wrong, Qui Gon understood what uterine males go through after puberty. He was the one to alert the healers of your pain and I was there to help you, too. Trust me he knew what you went through."_ Nguyen said almost to the point of tears.

Obi Wan was stunned after all these years the truth had come out. He apologized to the healer and quietly left leaving Con Rong feeling in a less than pleasant mood. At this point he lit some candles, turned on some soft music and got into the tub. In his heart this is the right thing to do, make it look like a fatal brain hemorrhage and no one would question it. Taking his time the healer was taking care to get ready for the performance of a lifetime.

After his bath, Nguyen started to get ready for the special evening. Sitting in front of the vanity he began to make the royal hairstyle of Andalasa which consisted of a twisted bun in the center of the crown area, surrounded by ten hair rolls and binded by a simple three strand braid. Opening his closet there was a red brocade robe, pants and embroidered slippers. After fifteen minutes he was fully dressed except for one final touch, gold hairpins and a delicate gold diadem with a pointed edge on top.

When he was leaving the temple dressed in his royal attire, he sensed Obi Wan staring from a balcony. He just lowered his head slightly, turned around and walked away. At that moment Obi Wan felt Nguyen's heartache. _" Much heartache Nguyen has, something you said to him you have." _Master Yoda said coming up to Obi Wan in a repulsor lift seat. _" I don't know, Master Yoda. We've known each other ever since we were younglings. Somehow we grew apart and I don't know why?" _He said, then sighed. _" Welfare of others he puts before his own Nguyen does. I sense great strength and compassion in him." _The master said.

The sun was setting over the skyline when Nguyen left the temple for the taxi platform. A senate shuttle was waiting to take him to the Galactic Opera. On the seat was a fine wool shawl with a note. **To: Healer Nguyen. With best regards, Senator Amidala.** The shawl was woven into motifs that looked like flowers. Smiling at the thought that Amidala wanting to do something in return. Within minutes the lights of the entertainment district came into view. When the shuttle stopped and the door slid open to the entrance of the Galactic Opera.

Nguyen took a breath and was all smiles for the holo cameras of this premiere performance. Making his way to the lobby he found Senator Amidala in a pale yellow gown. Her hair was coiffed in a lavish hairstyle for the evening. _" Thank you for the gift, Senator. Where is the Chancellor the opera will be starting soon?" _He said, looking through the crowd. She told him that he was making arrangement for the reception and will be meeting them in the Chancellery Box before the performance. A bell sounded for the patrons to go to their seats. He knew the wine would be delivered to the Chancellery Box without delay.

The chancellor arrived before the performance started and Nguyen saw his chance to make his move.

" _Chancellor, I think it's time to make a toast to open the Opera season." _He said walking to the table in the anti chamber of the Chancellery Box. _" Oh yes, wonderful. Be sure to pour three glasses so we can toast to it." _He said calling out from his seat. The healer quickly opened the wine bottle and placed three crystal glasses on the table. He poured two glasses first and then he reached for a gold hair pin from one of the hair rolls.

When he poured the third glass, he opened the top of the pin which concealed a small vile which contained poison. He poured in the clear liquid knowing it was tasteless and no one would suspect. Working quickly not to be noticed he closed the vile and attached it back on the pin. Then he pinned it back into place. _" I'll be right out Chancellor. You'll be the first to taste this fine wine."_ He said with a voice like syrup.

He walked with a single glass in hand and gave it to Palpatine. Then went back for the other two for himself and the Senator. A short time later all three were preparing to make a toast and Nguyen had a special, yet cryptic toast to share. _" To a wonderful performance and many years for this opera to run." _Palpatine said with decorum. "_And continued peace and prosperity for the Galaxy. May the Phantom Menace haunt the Galaxy no more." _Nguyen said, which left Amidala speechless.

All three said Cheers and drank the wine, at that instant Nguyen smiled slightly. The lights dimmed and music began to play, the opera had begun with very dramatic music. As the opera progressed Nguyen still remembered those days before the invasion of Naboo. He abruptly left before the intermission for the observation deck. Walking normally as not to cause a scene, but he didn't know he was being followed by Senator Amidala. She followed not to closely to see what was going on and she was about to discover the secret of an old friend.

" _Why are you up here? You're missing the opera, is there something wrong?" _She asked looking worried. _" I had some heated words with Master Kenobi, he's always thinking I'm trying to do something drastic. And the fact he kept his status as a uterine male a secret all these years. It was Qui Gon who confided in me about problems Obi Wan was having. I told him the truth and somehow I didn't know they talked until after Qui Gon died." _He said, fighting back tears.

" _Is that why you abruptly left your seat?" _She asked Nguyen. _" It was that, I haven't been feeling myself for a while and Obi Wan in his own way tried to protect me." _He said wiping his eyes. Returning to their seats, they watched the rest of the performance of the opera. After the opera had concluded to a standing ovation. Chancellor Palpatine was ready to go to the Galactic Ministry of Culture.

A steady line of shuttles made their way to the Galactic Ministry of Culture. The reception was a little quieter than the bombastic performance at the Galactic Opera. Nguyen did his best to mingle and socialize with the other party goers. Walking to the buffet table to find some refreshment much needed after sitting for five hours. Just then a scream shattered the party atmosphere, the chancellor had collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Nguyen checked for a pulse and try to sense life signs with the Force.

" _I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for the Chancellor. Apparently the cause of death was a brain hemorrhage. Does the Chancellor have any family back on Naboo?" _He said, trying to find some answers. _" I really don't know? He never really mentioned anything about family from back home." _Amidala said trying to remember past conversations. Word of Palpatine's death spread quickly through the capital. Many Coruscanti were shocked and deeply saddened by the news and a state funeral was held two days later.

It was that evening hours after the state funeral that Anakin had a terrible nightmare. In this nightmare he was in a massive warzone with people fleeing from strange battle machines that destroyed everything in their path. One of them spottedd Anakin and before he could run a lazer canon pointed at him and fired. Waking up in a sweat and springing upright in bed, he realized it was the early hours of the morning. A vision of war could mean a lot of things to a Jedi, somehow there were more questions than answers.

Skywalker did his best to focus on class assignments and other exercises regarding his work. He met up with some other male padawans who were throwing a house party that weekend. Shortly after talking to the other padawans, he saw Healer Nguyen approaching him. _" I hear that you're going to your first house party? I can feel that you're a uterine male, but before you start asking me questions. Please come with me to the Medical Wing, there is a small matter that needs attention." _He said gesturing to Skywalker.

In the Medical Wing, Anakin was asked to roll up his tunic sleeve. Healer Nguyen loaded a Cylex injection cartridge into a injection gun. He wiped the padawan's arm with a disinfectant and gave Skywalker a shot. The padawan was cursing a little bit because of the pain after the injection _" Force man, I forgot how painful getting shots are. Why did you give me Cylex? I'm not sick with a virus or anything?_" He asked anxiously. _" It's so you won't get pregnant, Cylex is used as a contraceptive as well as a treatment for retroviruses. I wanted you to be prepared for the house party in case you have sex." _He said, placing a bandage on the injection site.

Events were unfolding that were still unknown to both the Senate and Jedi. The drums of wars were being played in another galaxy. Nguyen knew that help from the allies from Hutt Space will be needed as the events unfold. Time was the uncertain factor which lead him to believe that someone else knows the truth about an upcoming war. The pain of that knowledge was difficult to mask and the fact no one questioned what happened to Chancellor Palpatine. Which goes to show that even concealment could never save a sith lord from an Andalasan demanding justice for the galaxy.

Chapter 2

Wild Nights on Coruscant

Anakin did his best to focus in his studies without causing concern to both his master and the Council. The weekend came and he was ready to release some tension from the week, the house party was being held at the Blue Atrium which was above the Hall of One Thousand Fountains._ " Welcome to the House Party, I'm Ebin Kova and I'm your host. There is one rule each party guest has the right to say No Thank you at anytime." _The Irdonian said in the middle of the room.

After speaking to the regular guests of the party, the Irdonian approached Anakin to welcome him. _" You must be Anakin Skywalker, Healer Nguyen said that you were coming. First time at a house party?" _He asked. _" Um yeah it is. Force why am I so nervous?" _Anakin said blushing red. _"Perhaps we should go to the upper level where there is more privacy." _Ebin said. When hearing that there was privacy upstairs from the main party, Skywalker jumped at the chance to let loose.

After walking up the stairs to an upper platform above the main floor, Anakin began to feel more at ease. Within seconds he approached Ebin and they began to kiss. Taking both their time the two padawans began to undress slowly. Both left their pants on for the time being so Anakin wouldn't feel rushed. Moving over to the round divan in the middle of the platform, Skywalker laid back while Ebin began to lick his nipples. It's wasn't long before an erection began to show at Anakin's crotch.

Ebin slowly removed Skywalker's pants and began to orally perform on his erection. Being to sure to take breaks in between so the new party guest have time to breathe. It was the start of a long fun filled night. Seven hours later in the early hours of the morning, Anakin left the Blue Atrium for his apartment to sleep. When he arrived making sure not to ring the bell, he punched in his personal access code at the lock for the doors to open. The apartment was dark except for the dim lights of the Holo vision set, which was strange. _" Why would Obi Wan be up so early?" _He thought to himself.

As he got closer to the living area he saw a sight he found to hard to believe. There was his master totally naked and stroking his erection at a male to male humanoid porn flick. _" Do you mind explaining to me what are you doing so early in the morning?" _He asked Obi Wan. When Kenobi saw his padawan standing there, he paused and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _" Anakin I must apologize for you to see me like this. I thought you would be back at dawn when the house party susposed to be over."_He said grabing the throw off the couch.

" _I've decided to pace myself and not do too much at one time. Padawan Kova sensed a few thoughts about me that you already know master. Both of us talked about it before I left the party." _Anakin said before heading to the bathroom to shower before bed. Kenobi paused to think on what his padawan said to him, leaving the Jedi Knight to wonder about the status of his relationship to Anakin. Obi Wan took time to meditate before going to sleep, that is when he sense the uneasiness in his padawan. When he woke up he noticed that Anakin already left for class, giving him opportunity to speak with someone he trusted.

Sipping tea waiting for Mace Windu to come for a much needed talk. Knowing that this talk was long overdue after the incident earlier that morning. _" Welcome Mace, I would like to tell you that my padawan found me in a more or less compromising position." _Obi Wan said starting to blush. _" I can see that you handled that incident very well. Have you ever thought that you might have feelings for your padawan? I'm not prying, just asking you as a friend." _Windu said placing his hand on Kenobi's shoudler.

" _I'm not sure that Anakin wants to express feelings like this yet. He's just experimenting as of a few weeks ago, he wouldn't discuss any desires that involved me." _Kenobi replied. And he was right after the early morning incident, Anakin never really wanted to discuss certain things. Because he felt he wasn't ready to go to the next level of sexual awareness. Anakin started spending time at the Galactic Senate to see Senator Amidala. She confided in him that with sharp wits and charisma Bail Organa had a second chance of being elected. He chose Mon Montha as a running mate and the campaign was underway.

Times were changing on Coruscant as if a dark cloud had been lifted. It was fate that Bail Organa was elected Chancellor of the Republic, alongside him was Mon Montha as Vice Chancellor. Organa trusted and respected the Jedi and did his best to try to maintain at the capital. On occasion he would be seen with Master Yoda along the many public promenades that span the Government District. Not much was said during their talk was an idea was forming that would aide the Jedi in their cause for peace.

At the nature park Anakin was walking with Senator Amidala down a secluded path. _" Ani, I was thinking about a conversation I had with the Chancellor. He was inquring on how the Jedi Council can make reforms or reestablish the Jedi Code depending on certain needs of Jedi Knights." _She said knowing that Skywalker would listen. _" Yes I've heard of proceedures to change or reestablish the Jedi Code. I thank the Jedi Masters who taught me the traditions and the history of the Jedi Order." _He replied. They walked down the path right out to the taxi platform where a shuttle was waiting.

Skywalker decided it was time to go to another house party at the Temple. His mind was clearly into the festvities of the party and initiated into more acrobatic sexual acts. The party concluded just before dawn and the party goers went back to their apartments. Anakin was still tired from all the revelry of the night before. He went to his room and fell onto the bed with his clothes on, but it wasn't a restfull sleep. Another bad dream in which a crime so unspeakable was being committed on a distant world, the mastermind was related to the Andasalan Royality.

Feeling that something was off he decided to talk with Healer Nguyen about something that haunted him for a few weeks. When he walked into the Medical Wing he found Nguyen all overwrought and frantic over a maternity report. _" What seems to be the trouble Healer Nguyen?" _He said looking at the report. _" I'm sorry that you have to see me like this Anakin. But I received a report from the Creche about something most alarming. For the past few months there has been a glut of human babies coming into the Jedi Temple. What is driving me up the walls is that no force sensetive births reported in the Galaxy." _Nguyen said placing his elbows on the desk and face in his hands.

" _What could be the cause for this? It isn't like me with a virginence birth: something more clinical I think." _Anakin said proofreading the report. _" What are you saying? If you're right about this, something is very wrong indeed. It's clear to me that someone saved some medical files erased back on Andasala." _


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars

Fall of the Sith

Chapter 1

Massive Changes:

The Jedi Temple was quiet on a seemingly dreary, rainy morning. The many Jedi who were out of bed decided to stay indoors to keep dry. Master Obi Wan Kenobi was awake and meditating in the apartment quarters he shared with his padawan learner Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was still asleep after a long night listening to emotech music all night. But this morning is not like any other, today was the padawan's 18th birthday and a welcome gift from the Force is about to be bestowed.

" _How much for this woman Watto? I need someone to help with my moisture vaporator repairs."_ Klieg Lars said to the Toydarian. _" My friend, you and I have had fine professional relationship. My price to you is 900 Wupiupis and there's something you should know. Her son has been freed about nine years ago. My advice is to consult the Hutts about buying her freedom." _The Toydarian said flying in close to the moisture farmer.

Anakin awoke from his Force dream knowing that it was a special day. His master Obi Wan Kenobi was curious to find his padawan smiling to himself at the breakfast table. _" Happy Birthday, my padawan. Today you're eighteen and there will be a lot of changes to your training. I'm going to ask Healer Nguyen Con Rong to speak with you on certain matters." _He said trying to keep from blushing.

The Jedi master was feeling a little uneasy about something, but Anakin didn't pick up on it. All he knew was he had his first new class this year. The Padawan had questions for Humanoid Gender Studies class which was a requirement in Jedi Training for reasons yet unknown to him.

From what he knew of Healer Nguyen who was from the Outer Rim planet of Andasala. And the fact he and his master grew up together in the Jedi Temple. On a hunch he was thinking of heading to the Library to find information on Andalasa. Knowing that will have to wait until after his class with Healer Nguyen.

When he arrived at the Lecture Hall the padawan was surprised at the turnout. It was a vast array of various sentient beings from all over the galaxy. Anakin was lucky he arrived early to get a good seat down in front. As the bell rang many of the padawans began to settle down and were waiting for the arrival of their new teacher. A human male walked in with jet black hair, fair skin and almond eyes. The only thing peculiar was the hairstyle, which seemed to lavish for the Jedi Order. Each of the different braids created a facsimile of an ornate headdress of the healer's native planet.

" _Please forgive me for the slight delay. I was doing my volunteer service in the Maternity Ward at the Coruscant Medical Center." _Nguyen said putting his data pad on the table in front of him. _" For all of you that showed up today, I bid you welcome. These next six weeks you will learn all about Gender and Sexuality. Be mindful don't be fooled by outward appearances, looks can be sometimes deceiving." _He said scanning the lecture hall.

Twenty minutes into the class, Anakin was amazed that there were two classifications of male sentient beings. The first type was called masculine the second type uterine in which child bearing is possible with little or no female population. _" Are there any questions before we continue?" _Healer Nguyen asked.

" _You were talking about how Uterine Males are capable of child bearing. Would they develop a menstrual cycle at the start of puberty?" _Anakin asked. _" Good question, Padawan Skywalker. The answer to your question is yes; Uterine Males develop a menstrual cycle and the ability to ejaculate a year after puberty." _Healer Nguyen replied.

As the class progressed there were many more students with questions. By the time Healer Nguyen did his lecture on early retro viral pandemics of the galaxy, many of the students were surprised that these viruses were considered punishment for decadent behavior. Also the fact it took over eight centuries to cure and many lessons were learned since then. The bell rang again after two hours in which the padawan learners began slowly to leave.

Anakin saw his chance to go to the Library and seek help from Madame Nu. Many of the knights and masters in the temple noticed Skywalker's happy mood. The library was nearly empty except for younglings at the desks learning. He sat down at an empty desk at a computer, he typed in the Andalasa System and was surprised that in the early days of the Republic the Sith Empire invaded and occupied the planet.

Ten years after the invasion signs of rebellion were apparent with the murder of Sith leaders and collaborators. It was unknown how the murders were carried out, but it was rumored that Higai warriors had used tactics that Jedi saw as less than honorable. Although the Andalasans have traded with the Hutts in regards to the spice trade. A few of the inhabitants secretly fled to Nar Shaddaa.

The article stated that Andalasans were expert warriors, mystics and healers. Also that many secrets were handed down through manuals and oral tradition from parent to child. After reading about Andasala he was intrigued on how Healer Nguyen knew so much. Then he experience a sudden chill in his seat knowing it was a sign from the Force.

Back in the Medical Wing, Healer Nguyen was looking at some books from his home world when a young man walked into his office. _" Kiba? Thank the Force that you're here. I can't stand Chancellor Palpatine. There's something about him that isn't right." _He said after embracing his friend. _" What troubles you, my Prince?" _Kiba said bowing to Healer Nguyen.

" _I saw a fortune that has left me worried. This was at a party in the Galactic Hotel where I was reading fortunes. I read the fortune of the Chancellor and found something most disturbing. I think he is a Sith Lord. He needs to be dealt with quickly before war starts elsewhere." _

Healer Nguyen whispered, _" Does your grandmother know about this?" _Kiba asked. _" She does, because I confided in her on her last state visit to Coruscant and I have a plan to deal with this little problem. Are you willing to help me?" _He asked, in which Kiba nodded yes. Back at Obi Wan Kenobi's apartment things were quiet. Master Kenobi was meditating while Anakin was reading about the War that happened early in Galactic history. _" Master? How do you know Healer Nguyen exactly?" _Skywalker asked. Kenobi paused before sitting down with his padawan.

" _I knew Nguyen Con Rong ever since we were younglings. By the time we were teenagers he began sharing about his family. His grandmother Nguyen Phoenix Hoa is the Empress of the Dai Viet Kingdom. When she was a young woman she was a Jedi Knight, but her father the Emperor died when she was 22 and she left the order soon after. She kept close ties with the Jedi Council after she was crowned Empress. Nguyen Con Rong is her second grandson and Crown Prince of Andalasa." _He said when he discovered what Anakin was reading.

"_Why are reading about the Sith Wars?" _He asked. _" Master, I felt a small disturbance in the Force. This was when I was reading about what happened to Andasala System a thousand years ago." _Anakin said pointing to the excerpt on Andalasa. _" It wouldn't be the first time Nguyen finds a problem before the rest of us. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic, I've known him to try to deal with problems by himself."_ He said looking out the window.

Three days later at the Galactic Senate, Chancellor Palpatine was sitting at his desk enjoying a cup of tea. Senator Amidala was with him going over legislative business when a call came in. _" Sir, there is a Jedi Healer to see you." _the senate guard said. _" Ask to see if it is Healer Nguyen." _Palpatine said, before sipping his tea. _" Sir, Healer Nguyen is here to see you." _The Guard said in earnest. _" Splendid, please send him in." _Palpatine said with excitement

" _Chancellor, why is Healer Nguyen so special? I thought Jedi Healers were experts in medicine." _Senator Amidala asked. _" My dear, this healer has a talent for telling fortunes. He offered his services of fortune telling at a party at the Galactic Hotel. The only thing that I have found that was strange was you blushed when your fortune was told, Senator." _He said waiting for an answer. _" He told me I would help Anakin Skywalker and the rest I really don't want to discuss." _She said coolly.

Just then the doors slid open with Healer Nguyen bearing a gift. _" Ah, Healer Nguyen. You remember Senator Amidala from Naboo?" _He said shaking the healer's hand. _" Yes, I remember from that party at the Galactic Hotel. You seemed worried Chancellor, I sense that you are concerned about someone." _He said after shaking hands with the Chancellor. _" Yes, my aide Sly Moore has been missing for three days. When the police checked her apartment, there were signs of a struggle." _He said in a quiet tone.

" _That's not good. It's clear that she knew something that might have gotten her killed. Not to concern you Chancellor, but as an observation. My guess is that she fell foul of someone back on Umbara." _He said placing the gift basket on the desk. _" You're probably right, loyalties are always shifting on Umbara. Umbarans were always distrustful of outsiders. I don't know if that distrust is against themselves as well." _He said pausing to look out the window.

"_On a lighter note my grandmother has commissioned a performance of an ancient opera here on Coruscant. She's a member of the Galactic Cultural Committee. This will be the thousand year anniversary of the first performance of this Opera. However, rumors of a curse still persist to this day on Andalasa." _He said with uneasiness in his voice. _" Excuse me, but why would an opera be cursed?" _Amidala asked._" The story goes like this, during the occupation of the Sith Empire as a sign of goodwill, the Emperor of Andalasa commissioned a performance of an opera. Legend says that during the performance a Sith Lord died in his seat. It was never performed again until now." _Nguyen said. "_Surely it was just an old story from the early days of the Republic." _The Chancellor said with a calm voice.

" _Yes Chancellor, it is an old story told to scare children into behaving. Tonight we celebrate one thousand years of culture. After the opera there will be a reception at the Galactic Ministry of Culture. I know I'm going to dress up for the occasion." _He said smiling. _" Isn't that wine from Alderaan?" _Palpatine asked. _" Of course it is Chancellor, I thought tonight we will toast the performance of the Opera before it starts. I'm sure to see both of you there tonight, the entire Galactic Senate is going to be there. Along with the wealthiest citizens of the capital as well. I can't wait until tonight I'll see you both later." _He said smiling ear to ear.

The rest of the evening was uneventful at the Jedi Temple when Healer Nguyen returned. He returned to his apartment to prepare for the opera. Drawing a bath he began to place flower petals and oils into the water. Still in a silk robe he heard the bell and wondered who would disturb him at such a time. The doors slid open and in the doorway was Obi Wan Kenobi. _" Why are you here, Obi Wan? I don't have time to chat, I'm getting ready for the Galactic Opera." _He said in a state of surprise. _" You've been acting strangely ever since you came back from the Galactic Hotel. Promise me you won't do anything foolish or drastic." _He said in a firm tone.

"_After all this time you still want to protect me. Obi Wan, why would you think I would do something drastic in the first place? We're not younglings anymore and I helped you when you had those agonizing menstrual cramps. You never told anyone you're a uterine male, not even Qui Gon." _he said offended at the thought of doing the unthinkable. _" Why did you bring that up? My master would have never understood what I was going through before leaving for Naboo." _Kenobi said almost snapping.

" _You're wrong, Qui Gon understood what uterine males go through after puberty. He was the one to alert the healers of your pain and I was there to help you, too. Trust me he knew what you went through."_ Nguyen said almost to the point of tears.

Obi Wan was stunned after all these years the truth had come out. He apologized to the healer and quietly left leaving Con Rong feeling in a less than pleasant mood. At this point he lit some candles, turned on some soft music and got into the tub. In his heart this is the right thing to do, make it look like a fatal brain hemorrhage and no one would question it. Taking his time the healer was taking care to get ready for the performance of a lifetime.

After his bath, Nguyen started to get ready for the special evening. Sitting in front of the vanity he began to make the royal hairstyle of Andalasa which consisted of a twisted bun in the center of the crown area, surrounded by ten hair rolls and binded by a simple three strand braid. Opening his closet there was a red brocade robe, pants and embroidered slippers. After fifteen minutes he was fully dressed except for one final touch, gold hairpins and a delicate gold diadem with a pointed edge on top.

When he was leaving the temple dressed in his royal attire, he sensed Obi Wan staring from a balcony. He just lowered his head slightly, turned around and walked away. At that moment Obi Wan felt Nguyen's heartache. _" Much heartache Nguyen has, something you said to him you have." _Master Yoda said coming up to Obi Wan in a repulsor lift seat. _" I don't know, Master Yoda. We've known each other ever since we were younglings. Somehow we grew apart and I don't know why?" _He said, then sighed. _" Welfare of others he puts before his own Nguyen does. I sense great strength and compassion in him." _The master said.

The sun was setting over the skyline when Nguyen left the temple for the taxi platform. A senate shuttle was waiting to take him to the Galactic Opera. On the seat was a fine wool shawl with a note. **To: Healer Nguyen. With best regards, Senator Amidala.** The shawl was woven into motifs that looked like flowers. Smiling at the thought that Amidala wanting to do something in return. Within minutes the lights of the entertainment district came into view. When the shuttle stopped and the door slid open to the entrance of the Galactic Opera.

Nguyen took a breath and was all smiles for the holo cameras of this premiere performance. Making his way to the lobby he found Senator Amidala in a pale yellow gown. Her hair was coiffed in a lavish hairstyle for the evening. _" Thank you for the gift, Senator. Where is the Chancellor the opera will be starting soon?" _He said, looking through the crowd. She told him that he was making arrangement for the reception and will be meeting them in the Chancellery Box before the performance. A bell sounded for the patrons to go to their seats. He knew the wine would be delivered to the Chancellery Box without delay.

The chancellor arrived before the performance started and Nguyen saw his chance to make his move.

" _Chancellor, I think it's time to make a toast to open the Opera season." _He said walking to the table in the anti chamber of the Chancellery Box. _" Oh yes, wonderful. Be sure to pour three glasses so we can toast to it." _He said calling out from his seat. The healer quickly opened the wine bottle and placed three crystal glasses on the table. He poured two glasses first and then he reached for a gold hair pin from one of the hair rolls.

When he poured the third glass, he opened the top of the pin which concealed a small vile which contained poison. He poured in the clear liquid knowing it was tasteless and no one would suspect. Working quickly not to be noticed he closed the vile and attached it back on the pin. Then he pinned it back into place. _" I'll be right out Chancellor. You'll be the first to taste this fine wine."_ He said with a voice like syrup.

He walked with a single glass in hand and gave it to Palpatine. Then went back for the other two for himself and the Senator. A short time later all three were preparing to make a toast and Nguyen had a special, yet cryptic toast to share. _" To a wonderful performance and many years for this opera to run." _Palpatine said with decorum. "_And continued peace and prosperity for the Galaxy. May the Phantom Menace haunt the Galaxy no more." _Nguyen said, which left Amidala speechless.

All three said Cheers and drank the wine, at that instant Nguyen smiled slightly. The lights dimmed and music began to play, the opera had begun with very dramatic music. As the opera progressed Nguyen still remembered those days before the invasion of Naboo. He abruptly left before the intermission for the observation deck. Walking normally as not to cause a scene, but he didn't know he was being followed by Senator Amidala. She followed not to closely to see what was going on and she was about to discover the secret of an old friend.

" _Why are you up here? You're missing the opera, is there something wrong?" _She asked looking worried. _" I had some heated words with Master Kenobi, he's always thinking I'm trying to do something drastic. And the fact he kept his status as a uterine male a secret all these years. It was Qui Gon who confided in me about problems Obi Wan was having. I told him the truth and somehow I didn't know they talked until after Qui Gon died." _He said, fighting back tears.

" _Is that why you abruptly left your seat?" _She asked Nguyen. _" It was that, I haven't been feeling myself for a while and Obi Wan in his own way tried to protect me." _He said wiping his eyes. Returning to their seats, they watched the rest of the performance of the opera. After the opera had concluded to a standing ovation. Chancellor Palpatine was ready to go to the Galactic Ministry of Culture.

A steady line of shuttles made their way to the Galactic Ministry of Culture. The reception was a little quieter than the bombastic performance at the Galactic Opera. Nguyen did his best to mingle and socialize with the other party goers. Walking to the buffet table to find some refreshment much needed after sitting for five hours. Just then a scream shattered the party atmosphere, the chancellor had collapsed onto the floor unconscious. Nguyen checked for a pulse and try to sense life signs with the Force.

" _I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for the Chancellor. Apparently the cause of death was a brain hemorrhage. Does the Chancellor have any family back on Naboo?" _He said, trying to find some answers. _" I really don't know? He never really mentioned anything about family from back home." _Amidala said trying to remember past conversations. Word of Palpatine's death spread quickly through the capital. Many Coruscanti were shocked and deeply saddened by the news and a state funeral was held two days later.

It was that evening hours after the state funeral that Anakin had a terrible nightmare. In this nightmare he was in a massive warzone with people fleeing from strange battle machines that destroyed everything in their path. One of them spottedd Anakin and before he could run a lazer canon pointed at him and fired. Waking up in a sweat and springing upright in bed, he realized it was the early hours of the morning. A vision of war could mean a lot of things to a Jedi, somehow there were more questions than answers.

Skywalker did his best to focus on class assignments and other exercises regarding his work. He met up with some other male padawans who were throwing a house party that weekend. Shortly after talking to the other padawans, he saw Healer Nguyen approaching him. _" I hear that you're going to your first house party? I can feel that you're a uterine male, but before you start asking me questions. Please come with me to the Medical Wing, there is a small matter that needs attention." _He said gesturing to Skywalker.

In the Medical Wing, Anakin was asked to roll up his tunic sleeve. Healer Nguyen loaded a Cylex injection cartridge into a injection gun. He wiped the padawan's arm with a disinfectant and gave Skywalker a shot. The padawan was cursing a little bit because of the pain after the injection _" Force man, I forgot how painful getting shots are. Why did you give me Cylex? I'm not sick with a virus or anything?_" He asked anxiously. _" It's so you won't get pregnant, Cylex is used as a contraceptive as well as a treatment for retroviruses. I wanted you to be prepared for the house party in case you have sex." _He said, placing a bandage on the injection site.

Events were unfolding that were still unknown to both the Senate and Jedi. The drums of wars were being played in another galaxy. Nguyen knew that help from the allies from Hutt Space will be needed as the events unfold. Time was the uncertain factor which lead him to believe that someone else knows the truth about an upcoming war. The pain of that knowledge was difficult to mask and the fact no one questioned what happened to Chancellor Palpatine. Which goes to show that even concealment could never save a sith lord from an Andalasan demanding justice for the galaxy.

Chapter 2

Wild Nights on Coruscant

Anakin did his best to focus in his studies without causing concern to both his master and the Council. The weekend came and he was ready to release some tension from the week, the house party was being held at the Blue Atrium which was above the Hall of One Thousand Fountains._ " Welcome to the House Party, I'm Ebin Kova and I'm your host. There is one rule each party guest has the right to say No Thank you at anytime." _The Irdonian said in the middle of the room.

After speaking to the regular guests of the party, the Irdonian approached Anakin to welcome him. _" You must be Anakin Skywalker, Healer Nguyen said that you were coming. First time at a house party?" _He asked. _" Um yeah it is. Force why am I so nervous?" _Anakin said blushing red. _"Perhaps we should go to the upper level where there is more privacy." _Ebin said. When hearing that there was privacy upstairs from the main party, Skywalker jumped at the chance to let loose.

After walking up the stairs to an upper platform above the main floor, Anakin began to feel more at ease. Within seconds he approached Ebin and they began to kiss. Taking both their time the two padawans began to undress slowly. Both left their pants on for the time being so Anakin wouldn't feel rushed. Moving over to the round divan in the middle of the platform, Skywalker laid back while Ebin began to lick his nipples. It's wasn't long before an erection began to show at Anakin's crotch.

Ebin slowly removed Skywalker's pants and began to orally perform on his erection. Being to sure to take breaks in between so the new party guest have time to breathe. It was the start of a long fun filled night. Seven hours later in the early hours of the morning, Anakin left the Blue Atrium for his apartment to sleep. When he arrived making sure not to ring the bell, he punched in his personal access code at the lock for the doors to open. The apartment was dark except for the dim lights of the Holo vision set, which was strange. _" Why would Obi Wan be up so early?" _He thought to himself.

As he got closer to the living area he saw a sight he found to hard to believe. There was his master totally naked and stroking his erection at a male to male humanoid porn flick. _" Do you mind explaining to me what are you doing so early in the morning?" _He asked Obi Wan. When Kenobi saw his padawan standing there, he paused and wiped the sweat from his forehead. _" Anakin I must apologize for you to see me like this. I thought you would be back at dawn when the house party susposed to be over."_He said grabing the throw off the couch.

" _I've decided to pace myself and not do too much at one time. Padawan Kova sensed a few thoughts about me that you already know master. Both of us talked about it before I left the party." _Anakin said before heading to the bathroom to shower before bed. Kenobi paused to think on what his padawan said to him, leaving the Jedi Knight to wonder about the status of his relationship to Anakin. Obi Wan took time to meditate before going to sleep, that is when he sense the uneasiness in his padawan. When he woke up he noticed that Anakin already left for class, giving him opportunity to speak with someone he trusted.

Sipping tea waiting for Mace Windu to come for a much needed talk. Knowing that this talk was long overdue after the incident earlier that morning. _" Welcome Mace, I would like to tell you that my padawan found me in a more or less compromising position." _Obi Wan said starting to blush. _" I can see that you handled that incident very well. Have you ever thought that you might have feelings for your padawan? I'm not prying, just asking you as a friend." _Windu said placing his hand on Kenobi's shoudler.

" _I'm not sure that Anakin wants to express feelings like this yet. He's just experimenting as of a few weeks ago, he wouldn't discuss any desires that involved me." _Kenobi replied. And he was right after the early morning incident, Anakin never really wanted to discuss certain things. Because he felt he wasn't ready to go to the next level of sexual awareness. Anakin started spending time at the Galactic Senate to see Senator Amidala. She confided in him that with sharp wits and charisma Bail Organa had a second chance of being elected. He chose Mon Montha as a running mate and the campaign was underway.

Times were changing on Coruscant as if a dark cloud had been lifted. It was fate that Bail Organa was elected Chancellor of the Republic, alongside him was Mon Montha as Vice Chancellor. Organa trusted and respected the Jedi and did his best to try to maintain at the capital. On occasion he would be seen with Master Yoda along the many public promenades that span the Government District. Not much was said during their talk was an idea was forming that would aide the Jedi in their cause for peace.

At the nature park Anakin was walking with Senator Amidala down a secluded path. _" Ani, I was thinking about a conversation I had with the Chancellor. He was inquring on how the Jedi Council can make reforms or reestablish the Jedi Code depending on certain needs of Jedi Knights." _She said knowing that Skywalker would listen. _" Yes I've heard of proceedures to change or reestablish the Jedi Code. I thank the Jedi Masters who taught me the traditions and the history of the Jedi Order." _He replied. They walked down the path right out to the taxi platform where a shuttle was waiting.

Skywalker decided it was time to go to another house party at the Temple. His mind was clearly into the festvities of the party and initiated into more acrobatic sexual acts. The party concluded just before dawn and the party goers went back to their apartments. Anakin was still tired from all the revelry of the night before. He went to his room and fell onto the bed with his clothes on, but it wasn't a restfull sleep. Another bad dream in which a crime so unspeakable was being committed on a distant world, the mastermind was related to the Andasalan Royality.

Feeling that something was off he decided to talk with Healer Nguyen about something that haunted him for a few weeks. When he walked into the Medical Wing he found Nguyen all overwrought and frantic over a maternity report. _" What seems to be the trouble Healer Nguyen?" _He said looking at the report. _" I'm sorry that you have to see me like this Anakin. But I received a report from the Creche about something most alarming. For the past few months there has been a glut of human babies coming into the Jedi Temple. What is driving me up the walls is that no force sensetive births reported in the Galaxy." _Nguyen said placing his elbows on the desk and face in his hands.

" _What could be the cause for this? It isn't like me with a virginence birth: something more clinical I think." _Anakin said proofreading the report. _" What are you saying? If you're right about this, something is very wrong indeed. It's clear to me that someone saved some medical files erased back on Andasala." _


End file.
